Régénération Tardive
by Blue Doctor
Summary: L'affaire la plus étrange de Rico. Doctor Who x Six Feet Under.


**Régénération Tardive**

**Note:** Premier Crossover pour moi, et premier crossover entre Six Feet Under et Doctor Who sur ce site! Trop fière de moi ahahah!

* * *

Rico se souvenait de cette fois si spéciale. L'affaire la plus étrange de sa vie. Cela s'était passé en novembre, un grand froid régnait sur la ville. Les vitres de son atelier étaient embuées au possible, si bien que nous ne pouvions plus voir au travers que des formes floues. De la neige tombait par milliers de flocons qui se déposaient en tourbillonnant sur le sol. Le vent froid balayait les branches des arbres qui s'agitaient sous cette pression. Les morts déjà bleus devenaient violets et sur leurs globes oculaires reposaient une sorte de couche de glace.

Un corps était arrivé dans la matinée. Il ne se souvenait plus bien du commanditaire mais il savait qu'il devait préparer à tout prix cette personne qui avait l'air d'avoir subit maintes choses horribles puisque son torse et ses bras étaient couverts d'ecchymoses, et dans son cou était ouverte une sorte de brèche d'où on pouvait observer de la chaire rougie. Son paisible visage était jeune; Rico ne le disait pas mais il prenait en pitié les gens qui mouraient à cet âge là.Des cheveux châtains lui tombaient en une propre mèche sur son front pâle.

Le jeune homme passa ses doigts de sorte à effleurer le torse de son "patient", comme il aimait l'appeler, en une ligne verticale. Les tissus étaient plutôt rigides, comme si il avait passé beaucoup plus d'années qu'il n'y paraissait vivant. Rico ouvrit ses yeux, pour vérifier que la pupille n'était pas trop dilatée -et si c'était le cas il lui injecterai le produit typique.

C'est à ce moment là que la stupéfiante chose se passa.

La pupille du jeune homme allongé sur la table se rétréci au possible, pour ne plus donner q'un minuscule pois à peine visible. Son dos se cambra; un souffle ultime se faisant entendre du "mort". Un filet de poussière dorée s'échappa en voletant dans l'air de la bouche du jeune homme. Rico s'écarta; il ne voulait pas recevoir cette étrange substance qu'il ne connaissait pas sur le corps! Celle-ci montait de plus en plus haut, formant un mignon petit nuage semblable à une galaxie en pleine formation. Le brun avait été happé par ce phénomène qu'il s'était décrit comme effrayant sur le coup, mais qu'il trouvait maintenant beaucoup plus attirant et poétique.

Le corps s'agitait, ses mains devenant aussi liquides et légère que de la soie au dessus d'un ventilateur avec la même brillante couleur que celle s'étant échappée de la bouche de son propriétaire. Son visage n'en menait pas large. Tout son corps devenait poussière d'étoile, se mélangeant avec l'air en s'effaçant, tel la toile inachevée qu'aurait oublié un artiste sous la pluie de Bretagne.

Quand enfin l'étrange phénomène cessa, Rico crut que c'était fini. Mais c'était pour reprendre d'une manière nouvelle. Le "cadavre" implosait. Un peu comme un burn-out mais visible. Le jeune homme se cacha sous la table où étaient posés ses scalpels qui volèrent bientôt tous au sol. Il couvrit ses yeux de ses mains, et s'enroula sur lui même, pareil à un foetus. Il fallait lui pardonner, il ne savait même pas s'il allait survivre à cette sorte de "bombe humaine". Il pensait s'être évanoui alors qu'une voix résonnait dans la pièce.

-"Bonjour, je suis le docteur."

Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, pour découvrir un homme au moins deux fois plus âgé que son patient assis sur la froide table d'opération.

-"Mais...mais..." Rico voulait dire tellement de choses comme: Qui êtes vous? Où est le corps de tout à l'heure? Est-ce que je deviens fou? Mais la seule chose qui sorti de sa bouche fut: "Mais vous êtes nu!"

L'homme d'âge mûr le regarda en souriant, comme s'il était content qu'on lui pose cette question.

-"Ah! Vous aussi vous avez remarqué?" ses vieux pieds tournaient dans le vide, tel un enfant attendant impatiemment d'aller jouer "Je ne prévoyais pas d'aller à l'église aujourd'hui mais je suis déjà en tenue alors je vais faire une exception!" Il ria légèrement à cette phrase.

Le brun se demanda s'il hallucinait: cet homme voulait réellement aller à l'église dans la même tenue q'au premier jour?

-"Ne me trouvez-vous pas un peu vieux dans ce corps? J'arrive à voir des rides par-ci par là!" Le-dit docteur avait prit un visage sérieux quant à cette question. "Mais sortez donc de sous cette table! Je ne vais pas vous tuer!"

Rico céda, et montre son visage à "l'air libre". Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise mais l'homme en face de lui était imposant malgré ses apparents 60 ans, et ne laissait pas l'impression que l'on pouvait lui refuser quoi-que ce soit.

-"Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller moi. J'ai une boîte bleue à retrouver et un tournevis sonic à récupérer! Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer!"

Le docteur se leva, s'approcha du brun jeune homme et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier le pris légèrement comme une attaque, n'aimant pas trop voir des corps de vieux hommes vivants, nus. En plus il ne savait même pas de quoi il parlait, et même si ce langage appartenait au genre humain.

-"D'accord, pas de serrage de main..." fit le vieil homme, déçu "A une prochaine fois!"

Et c'est la dernière fois qui Rico vit l'étrange cadavre vivant, se demandant tout de même s'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette étrange histoire sentant la poussière dorée.

* * *

Petite review? A vot' bon coeur pour my first crossover! ;-)

_**Blue Doctor**_


End file.
